


Moonlight on a Summer Night

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gibbs' Rules, Rule 12 - Never Date a Co-Worker, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: While working a case that the entire team agrees is weird, Tony and Ziva get stuck at a remote mountain retreat after a thunderstorm. Gibbs and McGee are in it as well, but as auxiliary characters. Three chapters in all.





	1. The scene

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; just borrowed them for an original story.

Moonlight on a Summer Night  
Chapter 1 The Scene

The case had been weird from the start. Even Abby decided the case took the “Major Hinkiness” award. A dead Marine captain, a wealthy Senator and a remote family retreat were not so out of the ordinary in themselves, but when the dead Marine was hung from the flagpole of the Senator’s mountain estate, and the Senator was found bound and gagged and nearly dead in the Marine’s apartment, things got interesting in a hurry. The unusual heat and humidity for the area also made for some additional weirdness.

The MCRT had obtained a warrant to search the remote property, the main house and all outbuildings on the property. Gibbs’ gut was screaming that they had missed something on the first search. They had taken two vehicles; Tim and Gibbs in one and Tony and Ziva in the other. The two-hour ride to the estate was uneventful. The views from the mountain roads that led to the Senator’s property were stunning. The final approach was a packed dirt road lined with trees that opened into the clearing for the house and other buildings. 

From the wrap-around porch, in every direction, one could see the mountain range. Because of the weather, a haze enveloped the panorama in every direction. Stepping out of the cars was a rude assault of hot and humid air. The agents were sweating almost immediately.

“Get to work.” Gibbs set his no nonsense tone. “The faster we find something, the sooner we can get out of this heat.”

The team worked for several hours both inside and outside the house. In the garden next to the flagpole, they found the dead Marine’s boots and a knife. Inside, they found long, white animal hairs in the family room, the half-bath off the kitchen and the master suite. Mud on the kitchen floor, a greasy hand print in the hallway, a gritty substance that looked like rock salt and hot pink paint on the patio were photographed, documented and collected. 

The turn to the weird came when Ziva found several fingers that had been cut into pieces and scattered about the back patio. More photos, more documentation and the finger pieces were put in evidence bags and then into a cooler. 

“DiNozzo. David. Stay here and finish up. McGee, with me and back to DC.” The team packed evidence and gear into Gibbs’ vehicle, and soon he and Tim were headed down the mountain road.

Ziva and Tony wordlessly turned and did a final sweep of the house and porch. The sky had grown cloudy and the humidity more oppressive. Ziva looked out over the property and pointed to a huge dark storm cloud rapidly approaching. “Storm incoming.”

They finished the final sweep just as the storm hit. The wind suddenly whipped up and a torrent of rain let loose. A flash and then a clap of thunder sent the two inside the house for safety. Tony took off his cap and jacket and loosened his tie. He was pretty sure his clothing was soaked through with sweat. Ziva had also shed her crime scene garb and looked very much more comfortable in her sleeveless top. At least the house had air conditioning.

“Guess we are here until the storm passes. I’ll call boss-man and let him know about the storm.” Tony placed the call. It went to voice mail, so he left a message for Gibbs about the storm and that they would leave when it cleared out. He also sent a text to Tim with the same information.

Ziva had drifted into the family room and was looking at the books on the shelves that lined an entire wall of the room. Tony was checking out the old upright piano. A bright flash, followed immediately by thunder that shook the house made both of them jump. A second flash, a second roar of thunder that shook everything, and then a third one. A large cracking sound accompanied the thunder and they both watched as one of the old pine trees near the edge of the cleared area exploded and fell, taking two more pines with it. 

Another lightning flash revealed the trees had fallen across the roadway down the mountain. The power flickered and went out, leaving the two agents in semi-darkness. 

“I do not think we are getting out of here tonight, Tony.” Ziva moved closer to him as she spoke. Tony was digging in his pocket for his phone. He dialed Gibbs’ number and listened.

“Gibbs.”

“Yeah, Boss. We got a problem up here.”

“Gonna keep me guessing DiNozzo?

“Lightning hit a tree and now there are at least three of them blocking the road. No power either.” Tony informed Gibbs. “Looks like we may be stuck here overnight.”

“Find anything else?”

“Nope.”

“Settle in and I’ll let you know when we can get those trees cleared and get you out. Stay out of trouble, DiNozzo.” Tony could hear Gibbs’ smirk on the other end. Him and Ziva, trouble? Depends on whose definition you are using. Gibbs cut the call short. 

“It’s you and me, kid.” Tony looked at Ziva in the darkened room and grinned.

“We have been in worse situations.” Ziva moved even closer to him. “And, I quite like being stuck in the middle of nowhere with you.” She placed a hand on his chest, and brushed her lips on his.


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not just the heat from the weather

Chapter 2 Heat

The storm passed through, leaving the humidity and heat in its wake, The sun broke through the clouds, and even though it was beginning to set, added more heat. They decided to pack the rest of the gear in the car and placed their jackets and caps in the rear seat. Tony had removed his tie and it went into the discarded clothing pile in the car. By the time they had finished with the gear, both were dripping sweat. The house had also gotten much warmer, especially with the sun light pouring in the western wall of windows. Ziva found some drinking glasses in the kitchen and got them each a glass of water from the tap.

“Let’s go on the deck,” Tony suggested, taking a glass from her. He opened the door to the deck and held it for her. As she passed, he tucked a stray strand of curls behind her ear and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Ziva moved to a double lounge chair with tray tables on either side. She sat down, placed her glass on the table, and patted the other side for Tony to join her. He slid into the seat and put his glass on the table on his side. They both removed shoes and socks.

“Now where were we?” He leaned towards Ziva and kissed her again. She responded immediately and deepened the kiss. The heat now was not only nature but also being generated by themselves. “If this is our reward for a weird case, I’ll take it any day.” He whispered as they broke for air.

“Mmmm.” She hummed in response as she rolled into him and kissed him yet again. “Me as well.” She unbuttoned his shirt and slid her hand over his chest. Each touch set off an electric fire on his skin. God, he loved when this woman touched him. 

He slid his hand under her top and realized that she was braless. Her skin felt like silk under his touch. She hummed and moaned lightly as he teased her nipples and cupped each breast. He could touch her every day for every hour and never get tired of how she felt. Ziva shifted slightly and removed her top. She helped Tony take his shirt off and both garments were discarded to the chair to the side. 

As she turned back to him, her phone rang. Tony groaned as she looked at the display. “Gibbs,” she mouthed as she answered the call. “David. Yes, Gibbs. Okay.” The whole call lasted less than a minute, and when she was done, she turned to Tony with a grin on her face.

“They cannot get a crew up here to clear the trees until tomorrow morning. The power will most likely be out until the trees are cleared. So I guess we are stuck here.” She grinned and waggled her eyebrows at him. “So, what do you want to do?”

“Do you need to ask?” His look became that of desire as he let his eyes roam over her torso. “But, since we haven’t eaten since before we left DC, maybe we should find something to eat first. He took her hand and they went to the kitchen in search of food.

The cupboards and pantry had plenty of non-perishable food, but most of it needed preparation with a stove or microwave that were not functioning at the moment. Ziva found a jar of peanut butter, a box of crackers, and some cookies. Tony’s search yielded a can of tuna, Gummi Bears, dried apple slices, and powdered lemonade mix.

“Not the best dinner, but it will do.” Some additional rummaging in the kitchen produced plates, a can opener, and forks, knives and spoons. Ziva drained the tuna and dumped it onto one of the plates. She opened the crackers and placed the open package next to the plate of tuna on the breakfast bar. Tony opened the packages of Gummi Bears, cookies, and apple slices. Without speaking, they decided to take the food out to the deck to take advantage of the last light from the setting sun. 

They placed the food on a table. Tony noticed that the humidity had gone up again and decided to strip down to his boxers to be more comfortable. Ziva watched him undress and openly ogled his body. As he placed his trousers with their shirts, she took her cargo pants off and was left in only panties. His eyes roamed over her body as she folded her pants and placed them with the other clothing. “See anything you like?” Ziva teased.

“Yeah, but maybe we should eat our dinner before dessert.” His stomach growled as he spoke and she laughed. He laughed too and they sat down side by side at the table. They ate in companionable silence, sometimes feeding each other, sometimes communicating with their own eye language. 

When they finished the meal, they took the dishes and left over food inside. Discarded clothing and shoes were moved inside. They refilled their beverages and made their way back out to the double lounge chair. Their eyes had adjusted to the darkness as the sun disappeared into the horizon. They sat side by side, Tony’s arm around Ziva as she rested her head on his shoulder, and watched the emerging stars. The moon rise started with a spectacular red-orange color.

The temperature was still higher than it should be and the humidity added to it. Tony sat up suddenly, an idea now planted in his head. Ziva sat up and gave him a quizzical look. He stood up, took her hand and gently pulled her onto her feet. 

He led her to the pool and paused at the edge. “Ever been skinny-dipping, Zee-vah?” His eyes, had she been able to see them, were filled with mischief. He could tell she was mulling that one over, and let her think on it for a few seconds before he spoke again. “You know, swimming in the buff. No clothing.”

She responded by removing her panties and sliding into the water. He took off his boxers and followed her into the water. He caught up to her and pulled her into an embrace, his lips hungrily seeking hers. He wondered if the heat between them could actually change the water temperature, but that thought was lost almost immediately after she began running her hands over his body while still kissing him. His ninja and her hands knew all of his places. He, too, knew all of her places. He kissed her neck, and fingered her nipples. He ran a hand down her side and around her thighs. She parted them for him and he began to move closer to her core. She ran her hands down his side and then across to take him into both hands and slowly stroke. 

He could feel her heart speed up and her breathing quicken. He, too, was breathing raggedly and his heart rate was definitely not at resting pulse. The touching and kissing became a hunger and as she wrapped her legs around him, he slid into her. He could tell she was close and he was about to explode. A few more hard thrusts and they both went over the edge.

He held her as they came down, and she unwrapped her legs from his body to stand on her own. She took his hand and led him over to the lounge chair. They lay back on the chair with their arms around each other, face to face, content in their isolated mountain world. The moon was now lighting the deck and he could see her face in the moonlight.

“I love you, Ziva.” He looked into her eyes and saw the love those chocolate eyes screamed every time they locked gazes for more than a minute.

“I love you, Tony.” She smiled at him and kissed him gently.


	3. Bliss interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McGee gets quite a shock the next morning! :)

Chapter 3 Bliss Interrupted

Gentle kisses became more fevered and turned into love-making on the lounge, this time at a slower, less frenzied pace. Spent, the couple fell asleep under the stars and moonlight wrapped in each other. 

Several hours later, with the moon overhead, they awoke. While it was still night, both felt refreshed and rested. Tony lazily kissed Ziva and she returned the kiss. They intertwined hands and stretched legs that had been intertwined while asleep. Ziva moved closer to Tony and touched his face with her free hand. She pressed her body into his. “That is definitely NOT your knee,” she murmured with a smile. She flipped him on his back and touched and caressed his body, kissing and nibbling as she slowly moved down from his face. He could feel her heat as she moved over him, filling him with desire yet again. He touched her, teased her, worked her into a frenzy and moaned as she moved to take him into her. She liked it on top and it turned him on even more when she was the one in control. He thrust deep and sent them both over hard. She fell forward on to his chest, hearts pounding together. As their breathing evened out, she caressed his face.

“We are so good together.” She whispered. “Yeah.” He agreed, still breathing faster than normal. She lay to his side, with her head over his heart and he wrapped his arm around her. With the other he interlaced his fingers with hers, and they again drifted into sleep.

~

Tim and Gibbs made their way up the road to the house, with coffee in thermos bottles, and a box of donuts. The trees blocked most of the driveway at the clearing, but there was just enough room to maneuver the car around them safely. Gibbs parked the car next to the other, and noticed that his agents had packed their car to go. He also noticed the clothing on the rear seat, but said nothing. 

Tim had gone inside, coffee and donuts in hand, looking for Ziva and Tony. He put breakfast on the kitchen counter and looked around. He saw the deck glass door opened and just the screen across, As he moved towards the door to look for the pair on the deck, he noticed the folded clothing. Oh, no he thought. This could be awkward. It made sense that Tony and Ziva would sleep in underwear on a hot night, but Tim really did not want to see either of them in underwear only.

He opened the deck screen door and stopped, his mouth opened and his eyes glued to the sight in front of him. That is how Gibbs found Tim a minute or so later. He looked at what Tim was staring at, did a double take and muttered, “oh geez.” Gibbs motioned to Tim to stay still and moved stealthily to the two sleeping agents who were naked and intertwined on the lounge. Tim couldn’t help but take a picture with his cell. (Abby would kill him if he didn't!) He took two more before Gibbs realized it and gave him THE STARE. Tim quickly put his phone back in his pocket.

“DINOZZO, DAVID.” Gibbs spoke loudly and suddenly, causing Tim to jump. Although Tim was now terrified at his boss’s reaction, he also knew he could not miss this for anything, and would have to be able to remember every detail for Abby. He just knew Abs would pump him for information until he told all.

Ziva and Tony both jumped up, then quickly realized that they were naked in front of Gibbs and a gaping, staring McGee. Tony spotted his boxers a few feet away and Ziva’s panties. He nonchalantly walked over and retrieved both, handing Ziva her panties. They both silently put the underwear on and kept eye contact to avoid Gibbs’ glare. Tim remembered the pile of clothing inside and grabbed Tony’s shirt from the top of the pile. He held it out to Ziva, eyes averted and she took it from him.

Gibbs continued to glare, and finally, after several uncomfortable minutes, Tony spoke up. “Boss, I know, um, that you have rule 12. But, boss, I don’t care; I love her. Boss, my life would be meaningless without her. Boss… “

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs interrupted his SFA. “McGee and I did not need to see this. David, you are not off the hook either. Takes two to tango.” Ziva and Tony both opened their mouths to speak, but Gibbs silenced them. 

Gibbs let his glare relax into a small grin. “Now, I have known that you two are together for the past six months. Rule 12 is a rule and it is meant to be broken. Always had a hard time with it myself. Keep it out of the office. Remember if either one of you hurts the other, you WILL answer to me. Got it?”

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, then at Gibbs and nodded. “Good; now go get dressed. There are clean clothes for each of you on the breakfast bar.” Tony and Ziva both turned to go inside, as Gibbs added, “and no funny stuff. If you take longer than five minutes to get dressed, I will head slap you both into next week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story. More to come. I have another short (1 chapter) story ready to go and am working on a longer. multi-chapter work.


End file.
